wartorn4fandomcom-20200214-history
Mounts
Mounted Combat When riding a mount, characters may not spend TP for movement as normal. Instead, each mount has a Ride ability. This ability has a TP cost and grants movement. This ability may be used any number of times during a movement. Each time they do, it grants them that much additional movement for that turn. The character need not use all movement granted in this way. However, all movement gained from a single use of Ride must be taken in a straight line. Mounts are represented as 2x2 sections on the grid, where the rider is considered to be at the center. Any attack on the rider must have the range to hit any space occupied by the mount plus one (for example, a character adjacent to the mount would need a range 2 attack to hit the rider). The mount, however, may be attacked as normal (it does not use Defense). Also, any attack with at least one success aimed at the rider will hit the mount if it misses. If an attack hits the rider of a mount with six or more successes, the rider is knocked to the ground. In addition to the effects of the attack, they take a flat 5 damage, are knocked prone, and may not make any further movements or actions in the round. Should a rider's mount be incapacitated while they are riding it, they may make a Finesse check. If they get two or more successes, they fall to the ground, prone, but suffer no further effects. If they fail, they suffer all the effects of being knocked off a mount by a six-success attack (save, of course, the attack itself). Characters may not make archery attacks while mounted. Mounts Riding Horse * HP: 30 Ride * TP Cost: 2 * Movement: 8 * Effect: Using this ability counts as part of the character's move, not their action. Heavy War Horse * HP: 30 Ride * TP Cost: 2 * Movement: 8 * Effect: Using this ability counts as part of the character's move, not their action. Trample (Brutality attack) * TP Cost: N/A * Damage: 10 * Effect: Execute this attack whenever this mount would move into a space occupied by another character. Roll an 4-dice attack on that character. If the attack hits with two or more successes, damage is done and they are knocked prone. If the attack hits with only one success, the target may pay 1 TP to move into an adjacent space and be knocked prone. If they do, they take no damage from this attack. If they do not, the attack is considered to have hit with two successes. If the attack misses, the target may pay 1 TP to move into an adjacent space to avoid the attack. If they do not, the attack is considered to have hit with two successes. Mounted Abilities Eventually we will want to move these abilities onto their own page. Kept here for initial analysis. Horse Trainer: You know how to breed and raise horses. Given a riding horse, a few months time and the proper equipment, you can train it to be a Heavy War Horse. You may start the game with a Heavy War Horse. (This is the only way to start with a Heavy War Horse.) Strong Rider: Change the TP costs and Movement values of all Mounts you ride from 2 and 8 to 1 and 4 respectively. Mounted Combatant: You may move, perform a melee attack, then continue your movement while riding a mount. Strike from On High: When attacking a non-mounted target with a melee weapon from atop a mount, increase your dice pool by 3. Charge Them Down (Pre-requeisite: Mounted Combatant): When you make a Trample attack with your horse, you may make a Brutality melee attack as a free action, paying TP cost as normal. Increase your dice pool by 1 for this attack roll. (Note: Replaces Strike from On High) Mounted Archer: You may make archery attacks from horse back. Increase the TP cost of all attacks made this way by 2. Reduce you attack pool by 2. Mounted Archer Mastery (Prerequisite: Mounted Archery): Reduce TP and attack pool penalty from Mounted Archer by 1. This ability may be purchased up to two times. Ignore the increased TP cost and attack penalties from Mounted Archery.